iPod Challenge
by immakingmyownluck
Summary: A short story. iPod Challenge...


iPod Challenge :)

**Telephone ~Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce **

Ziva took one last drink of her beer before going out to the dance floor. She had found a really hot guy and he had been checking her out all night so she decided to dance with him, what did she have to lose, right?

Her phone started to glow on the dark dance floor. She answered it not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ziva? Where are you?" Tony asked.

"I can't hear you." Ziva yelled into the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Tony asked. "You ran out on me before I could finish what I was saying."

The song changed and Ziva smiled, it was her favorite song. "Tony, I can't talk now. Call me later." She said before hanging up and putting her phone back in her purse. She grabbed the man's shirt in front of her and pulled herself closer to him grinding against him.

"But...I love you." Tony whispered into the phone now that he only heard a dial tone.

**Just the Girl ~ The Click Five**

Ziva.

Ziva David.

Tony looked across the bullpen at her. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She had on her cargo pants and a black tee shirt. Damn she was one crazy person. She had gone all ninja today when they were chasing a suspect. She took down to men along the way as if it were breathing.

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled before going back to her work.

She was a mystery to him. He never knew what was going on in her head but it didn't matter. He kept coming back for more.

She was just the girl he was looking for.

**Glitter in the Air ~ Pink**

Ziva woke up to the sunlight shining on her face. She blinked a few times before she knew where she was. She looked up at the man she rested her head against and smiled.

Tony.

She closed her eyes and pulled her self closer to him. She thought about how long she had waited for this felling. For the...happiness she felt. How he barley touched her yet it sent jolts of lightning through her body or how gives her nicknames and she just smiles because she has never really had a nickname before.

"You up?" A voice whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled.

**Never Again ~ Kelly Clarkson**

Ziva sat on her couch with a bottle of whiskey in her hands. She couldn't believe he had done that. He had given her that stupid ring box and she waited like an idiot.

A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts.

"Tony?" Ziva said opening the door looking out at him.

He said nothing.

"You heard." She said leaving the door open and walking back to her couch. Tony followed her in.

"Most of it."

"The ring box was empty for a reason." Ziva said. "The ring belonged to another girl."

"I am so sorry Ziva." Tony said coming over to the couch.

"Never again." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"This always happens Tony..." Ziva said. "Maybe I should just give up. The right man, he is not out there for me."

"He is." Tony said. He stood up and walked over to the door. "I think you are looking to hard. He is probably right in front of you."

Ziva looked up at Tony. He gave her a smiled before closing the door.

_Okay, maybe one more time._ Ziva thought as she went over to the window and looked down at the side walk watching Tony get into his car and drive away.

**Solider ~ Destiny's Child**

"What do you need?" The psychologist asked Ziva.

"I need..." Ziva thought. "I need someone who...who is strong. Someone who can put up with me. Someone who is smart and nice and understands my job."

"Anything else?"

"He needs to not be scared of me. I cannot count how many men have been scared of me." Ziva said. "I want someone to stand up for me and treat me like everyone else like a woman, not some warrior."

* * *

><p>Ziva walked into the bullpen and sat a her computer. She looked at her computer and an open document with a small paragraph was typed.<p>

_I know some who is strong, nice, smart. Who understands you and your job and is not scared of you...well most of the time. :) He would do anything for you and he definitely knows how to treat you like a woman.  
><em>

Ziva looked up. Tony was on the phone and McGee was at his desk typing away. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"McGee... did anyone touch my computer?" Ziva asked.

"Not that I know of..." McGee said.

"Alright." Ziva said.

Ziva emailed Abby and told her to look up the security tapes from the past hour and send them to her. a few minutes later they arrived in her Inbox and Ziva watched them. She saw the person who was at her computer and smiled.

That night Ziva drove towards the persons apartment. She was read to confront them.

"Ziva, hey, what are you doing here?" Tony asked as he opened the door for her.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"All that stuff I said. In my meeting. Did you eavesdrop or something?" Ziva asked.

"You butt dialed me." Tony said looking down at the floor.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out who it was." Ziva asked him.

"I guess..."

"Who." Ziva asked after a few minutes of silence. "Who is this guy that is apparently everything I want in a man."

Tony was silent for a few minutes. He finally looked up at her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Me." He said and before she could get in a word, he grabbed her and kissed her.

Ziva was shocked at first then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.


End file.
